Hetalia: Panda Hero
by The Fool Arcana
Summary: "Seriously? Panda Hero? Dude! It's a hero?" in a flash Alfred was gone, rushing down to the baseball field with a giant grin, waving his arms around, "Duuuuudes! Let me play too!" That was all you heard before you noticed the energetic male rushing towards you. Of course this gave you a mild heart attack. It was now official. Being the Panda Hero sucked balls. [Reader Insert]


**Chapter One**

**_Rated: T_  
**

**_Language: English  
_**

**_Genre: Humor, Friendship, Action/Adventure, Romance, Drama  
_**

* * *

**The Fool Arcana: **_Reader Insert this be! Alright. So I thought "Hey! Why not make a Panda Hero type theme for Hetalia!" I wanted to try my hand at a reader insert...and this sort of came to be. It's been ages since I have done a Reader/You type fic. So I might be a bit rusty...but I'd love feed back for those who get past this little Author thing and read on towards the end!_

* * *

It was a normal day at Gakuen Hetalia that is until a baseball shattered the student council room's largest window, and said baseball smacked none other than student council president Arthur Kirkland otherwise known as England or Brittan.

"Hah, hah! Dude! You got owned!" Alfred F. Jones otherwise known as America gave his trade mark boisterous laugh that many considered annoying while others thought it was endearing. His bright blue eyes behind his silver framed glasses sparkled in amusement as his fist pounded atop the beautifully crafted mahogany desk, his uniform was messy as always, the tie completely missing of course.

"…Who the bloody hell throws a baseball this far?!" Arthur was not pleased. Not pleased at all. One of his giant caterpillar like eyebrows began to twitch rapidly earning a soft whisper of dancing caterpillars from a sleepy Greece which he wisely chose to ignore, "Also what in the world is that song!?" standing, straighten his tie and smoothing his own prim and proper uniform he moved to the shattered window, crushing the glass on the ground to gaze out, "What the…"

"Dude…is someone wearing a jacket that is panda themed? Whoa! They have panda eyes!" Alfred spoke loudly next to Arthur invoking a "_**Not so loud you bloody, git!"**_which he totally ignored, "Whoa! It's a baseball game! Go panda dude or dudette!"

Kiku Honda perked up a bit as music began to blare. A slight curious expression passed over his normally passive features as he too moved over, "…That song it is called "Panda Hero"." It was a song to a Vocaloid that his country had produced but was so popular there were many nicnico remakes and utaite ones.

"Seriously? Panda Hero? Dude! It's a hero!?" in a flash Alfred was gone, rushing down to the baseball field with a giant grin, waving his arms around, "Duuuuudes! Let me play too!"

"What the—he—damn it!" Arthur face palmed before whirling to the other council members, "Dismissed!" storming out after muttering about idiocy he followed his younger brother.

Kiku simply watched as Alfred approached the teens playing, then the one wearing the Panda Hoodie who was backing away a mile a minute. A small chuckle was working its way up as he brought his fist to cover his mouth, 'How…interesting.' With that he turned to see Ludwig and Feliciano waiting for him.

"Veeee~ Kiku let's go too!" Feliciano Vargas was the younger of the Italy twins, though was often called Italy by everyone if not his human name. With that he fluttered out skipping.

Ludwig gave a sigh as he pushed his glasses up with his palm, "Let us hurry, Kiku." Blinking a bit he noticed something was off. Staring at his notebook there was what seemed like a poorly drawn version of him bowing down to Alfred with arrows pointing above him, " "Germany sucks balls."" Anger began to swell up in him from the prank, "THAT IS IT!" with that he stormed after, causing Feliciano to scream in terror and flee at 60 miles per hour.

Kiku simply sighed, and being the ten thousand year old ninja (As a human once called him) skills he had, he took off after the others. This could get chaotic. He hoped that **Panda Hero **would be alright. It worried him that normal humans were about to meet some very excessive personified countries.

* * *

Out on the baseball field the young Panda Hero was sweating under the Hoodie, holy shit. What was wrong with this guy? No one ever got close to you! No one! Nope. They only paid you in opium to play baseball—it was like that song Panda Hero was MADE for you and about you—GAH! Who was this freak claiming to be a hero?! With the speed of a cheetah, you took off tossing the bat to the side, "…Go away, go away, GO AWAY!" of course you glanced back and practically shat yourself to see him hot on your heels, "ARGH! PANDA KICK!" jumping as he got near and twirling in the air you executed a perfect panda kick right to his face!

Alfred not expecting to be kicked—much less by the small kid he was chasing—in the face, went soaring a few feet back before crashing to the ground, "Ugh…d-dude…" a groan as he slowly brought a hand shakily to his face feeling his nose bleeding. Panda's kicked HARD.

Oh. Fuck. You just kicked a country in the face—not any country but America. The country that claimed to be a hero. Flailing about you began to blabber in rushed Cantonese (which you learned because it was amazingly a language given in a class—sadly no one wanted to teach Japanese!) before bowing and scramming, "AAAAAAH!" though you didn't get far. Nope. You hit a giant wall. What was that giant wall? None other than—oh shit, "Meep." Was all you could utter as you were lifted very easily by none other than Russia. You were so doomed.

"For someone so small you kick quite hard, da?"

"Alfred what happened to you!?" Arthur who had caught up gazed at the currently groaning America before his gaze shifted to Russia holding you. The one named Panda Hero or nicknamed Panda Hero. Storming over (Albeit wearily due to Russia) he spoke, "I say! How dare you attack a student of Gakuen Hetalia!"

"Hey! I was being chased! What should I have done!? I heard that guy has INHUMAN STRENGTH! I wanted my SPINE intact!" flailing again in the grip of the giant man with a childish smile you began to cry internally. All this for opium. Damn it. You were going to swear the stuff off—no. You loved it. So forget that.

"…Well yes…I understand one would not want to be broken by that idiot." Arthur nodded his arms crossed across his chest before an expression of slight shock and dawning made it's way there instead, "That does not excuse what you have done! From today on—you will come here every day as punishment!"

"…I blame Global warming and TV."

Arthur gave you a puzzled look, "…What?"

Ivan Braginski otherwise known as Russia gave a cheery little giggle, "This one is fun, da?" twirling you around in his hold, his large hands could feel the soft material of the panda Hoodie. It was so warm and snuggly, "I'll keep this one." He could sense the panic and began to giggle a bit more at the struggles, "Let's all go get lunch now." Before anyone could protest he began to head off towards the cafeteria all the while holding you.

"…Am I a sack of potatoes?" of course you whispered that softly, hood still hiding your face as you were actually behind held like a rag doll instead of potatoes. You just knew you were screwed over…all because of a baseball game and some opium—wait. Did someone call you SMALL!? Oh hell no. Panda Hero was gonna kick some ass—just not when a scary giant was carrying you. No. You valued your life. Yeah. You really did.

* * *

**-Author's Corner-**

Alright! Here are the names of the Panda Hero song versions you can look up. I myself love them. Hah, hah. I believe it was GUMI/MegaPOID was the one who started the Panda Hero ...not sure. Well anyways some things about this fanfic...

The countries will refer to themselves sometimes as "England" or "China" when alone with each other or with formal introductions or during meetings when it is required. Otherwise it would be their normal human names. I want to use both myself but sometimes people don't like that...I wanted to use my Gakuen Hetalia game since everyone goes by their Country/Nation name but of course it is a japanese game so they would do that and the main girl is Seychelles lol.

Like I said it's been a while since I have done a "You/Reader" fic. I normally did Shaman King, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Naruto, Kingdom Hearts, one Piece ones in the past. I took them down and re-did some but they were mostly one-shots. This one will try and be a multi-chapter perhaps. Well I would love some feed back...lately no one gives feed back to most fics just alerts and favorites. While it's nice and wonderful it is really helpful for some reviews but beggers can't be choosers.

Oh also seriously...out here our community college and the high schools teach: Italian, German, Spanish, French, Chinese (Mandarin and Cantonese), Russian, Latin, Sign Language but not Japanese. Dx it's so sad. Oh and about the chibi drawings on Germany's book...well America doesn't mean anything bad by it. He was just messing with Ludwig.

Panda Hero-Shamuon and Amatsuki - eng/romaji subsHetalia - Panda Hero -Allies Version- Subbed Romaji and English


End file.
